


only memories remain to the both of us.

by christienneamber



Category: Hyojong/Rhi
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Hurt, Hyojong/Rhi - Freeform, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love, Romance, Sad, angsty, breaking up, hyojong - Freeform, i think, idk what else to tag, not a slow burn, omc/ofc - Freeform, rhi - Freeform, sad af, yes the guy has the same name as edawn from ptg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15224027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christienneamber/pseuds/christienneamber
Summary: she was looking over at the distance.





	only memories remain to the both of us.

She was looking over at the distance. Tears flowing down her cheeks slowly, as she sees a form slowly disappear from her eyesight. She knows her make-up is completely ruined. Her mascara was all over her face, and her foundation was long gone. And her lips, oh her lips. Her lips contain the remnants of her and her once-lover last ever kiss. Her pinky-coral lipstick that she wore (that was his favorite color) was worn off, and was left with nothing but the natural color of her lips, and the last remaining imprint of her lover’s lips.  She couldn’t grasp the idea at what just happened. It dumbfounded her, it was just an hour ago, her one and only love, Hyojong, was with her. They were together and just enjoying each other’s company. Little did she know, he was only doing this because he had something to say to her in the end of it.

/

“Let’s go on a date Rhi,” He hurriedly huffed out. His eyes were on something else.

Rhi, who was on the floor, busy tracing Hyojong’s many tattoos on his arms, suddenly smiled and her eyes lit up, twinkling like the brightest star in the sky. She stood up and nodded like there was no tomorrow. “Yes, yes Hyojong!” She practically screamed as she tugged on Hyojong’s arm, pulling him up from their sofa. She smiled genuinely as he got up. She retracted her hands on him, and helped him pat away invisible dust off from him.

“Where will we go?” She asked the tall man while she was on her knees and tying up the laces of her sneakers.

“The mall, let’s buy you something, then let’s eat. Afterwards, we’ll go to a park.” He said stiffly, as if he rehearsed the whole line. She stood up, and basically dragged the both of them out of their home.

Rhi noticed the stiffness from Hyojong’s words, but she didn’t look into this deeply, all she knows was she was going to have a date with her love, after a week of arguments together.

They arrived at the mall an hour later. It took them later than they anticipated because traffic jams were so sudden and unexpected. But now, they were walking inside the cool and breezy mall, their hands were entwined, but only Rhi was holding Hyojong’s hands. The surpassed many stores, ranging from restaurants, to clothes shops, to the department store, to her favorite store of all, the make-up store. Rhi’s mind was full of “Where was he taking me? What will he buy me?” but didn’t have her hopes high, so she was surprised when he took her to a jewelry store.

 

_Was he going to propose? Why was he taking me here?_

 

He finally took her hand, and brought her to the display boxes with necklaces. Her cheeks were full of blush, even though she barely had make-up on. Hyojong and the saleslady were talking the whole time, and for Rhi, she was quiet the whole time. She then wandered around the store, and went past by the rings. There she saw the simplest, but prettiest engagement ring she has ever seen. She stood just before the display box of the said ring, with her index and middle fingers in a twist, probably wishing for something to come true. As the saleslady gives Hyojong a blue, small paper bag, he turns his head to look for Rhi. And as if everything went slow motion, he saw Rhi, looking pretty as ever. To him, she slowly looks back at him with a smile, her eyes having the same expression as her lips.

 

_Am I doing the right thing? I haven’t seen her this pretty all week. And yet, she doesn’t have anything fancy on. She’s just wearing my shirt from last night, and denim pants. What’s so special about that? Am I ready for what I’m about to do? Oh may the gods from above send me a sign or something._

“Babe! Over here!” Rhi signaled Hyojong as their eyes saw each other.

“What’s that?” Hyojong plainly asked, as he walks up to her, clearly noticing the pretty ring in front of his lover.

“Just a pretty little thing. Anyways, let’s eat?” She said, putting a hand on her stomach and then smiled.

“Okay,” He simply replied, and then off the couple went to their favorite restaurant.

/

After an hour, the two agreed to go to the park finally. The cherry blossoms were in the season of blooming, so it felt extra special for Rhi. Hyojong, with Rhi on his left hand, and the paper bag on his right, was feeling a slight pang of nervousness.

 

“You’ve been awfully quiet all day baby,” Rhi mumbled, kicking a small pebble as the two walked in sync.

“I’m sorry Rhi, there has just been a lot in my mind lately,” Hyojong explains. This gave Rhi a small heart attack. What was on his mind?

“What is it babe?” Rhi suddenly stopped, making Hyojong stop in his tracks too.

“I’ll explain it to you as soon as we get there,” Hyojong points at the farthest sitting area of the park.

“Hmm,” She huffed, “Okay,” They continued walking again, but now awkwardness was slowly rising up between the two of them. The two tried their best to not look at each other, even get a glimpse of each other’s faces. They finally arrived at the seats, after what felt like an eternity. It took a good whole minute before someone from the both of them spoke up.

 

“So, what’s on your mind, _Hyojong?_ ” Hyojong suddenly felt a pang of guilt when he hears Rhi call him by his real name, and not by the many nicknames she has given him.

“I,” He choked. He thought about saying something, but then remembers the necklace he bought. He took the box out of the bag delicately, and opened it for her. It was a heart-shaped locket. It was in her favorite rose-gold color. It was perfect in her eyes. Too perfect even, if you asked her. Hyojong motioned his girl to turn around him, so he could put the necklace on for her. She did what she was told and as he was clipping the necklace on, he started to talk.

“Listen, Rhi, _my baby._ I’m tired.”

 _Silence_. He took this to talk more.

“I’m tired of us baby. I love you, but I’m getting tired. So damn tired.”

Hot tears started to form in Rhi’s eyes.

“What?” She says still her back turned to him.

“I’m sorry baby-““Don’t call me baby,” “I’m so sorry Rhi,”

He finally locks the necklace. Rhi doesn’t hesitate to face him. There were the two, face to face. Although quite comical, because Hyojong was a few inches taller than Rhi, still though, they were face to face. The tension in the air was thick. Thicker than lava, more suffocating than smoke, more intense than any kdrama that the two has watched. Their eyes met, and both noticed that both of their eyes were watering already.

“I can’t believe you, Hyojong. You take me on a date, and all for what? To dump me in the end?”

“I just, didn’t want to damage anything that big-““The damage has already been done Hyojong. I wish you were just straightforward with this. Not let me believe in a fantasy that everything was okay.”

That was another stab to the heart for Hyojong. Another for Rhi as well, she didn’t expect these words spewing out from her mouth to be this harsh.

_“I’m really sorry.”_

Hyojong pulled her to him. Their lips touched, like two worlds colliding. Both of their eyes were closed tightly, slowly giving in to the kiss. Hyojong’s hands slowly crept up to Rhi’s cheeks, and wiped the tears involuntarily flowing from her eyes. Rhi took both her arms and hugged Hyojong tightly, as if saying she did not want him to let go from her. But like all amazing stories, the kiss came to an end. Rhi also let go of Hyojong from her tight hug. Hyojong pulls out a handkerchief and gives it to her. She did nothing but stand at the same spot as earlier.

“I’ll go home first. Please stay out here in the city as I pack my bags. I’ll text you when I’ve already left.” Hyojong explains. He noticed that Rhi wasn’t doing anything to wipe off her tears so he brought up the handkerchief that was still clutched to her hand tightly and guided her to wipe off the tears.

“Your make-up is ruined, I’m so sorry for this,” He said as he pats down every teardrop from Rhi’s face, not noticing that he himself has flooded his face. Veins on his forehead started to pop out, and his face was evident of guilt and sadness.

Rhi didn’t know what to feel at this point. She was confused.

“I’ll get going now,” He finally said. He turned his back to her, and slowly walked out of the place. Tears were streaming down his face. At this point, he did not care about him crying in public.

She was alone now. And she did not know what to do. Her eyes followed the man she loved until he was as small as an ant. She cried even more, to the extent that she fell down to her knees. She was shouting to the gods, “Do I deserve this? Do I deserve any of this?” She clutched the necklace from her neck and pulled it, breaking the lock of the newly bought necklace. She was about to throw the necklace to a nearby lake, but then memories of Hyojong started to flash upon her eyes. Good memories flashed in her head, and suddenly she smiled.

 

_Am I going crazy?_

She still couldn’t believe at how fast everything was happening. She still couldn’t process the information from what her now-ex told her. It broke her heart so much, seeing him leave. Because all she knows that she loved him so much, too much even. She finally wiped the remaining tears off her face, and stood up, brushing off dirt from her denim pants. Slowly and with all her might, she walked out of the park.


End file.
